Of Sins and Kings
by Mugiwara N0 Luffy
Summary: After the defeat of Hendricksen, Fauldrin realizes that the Heavenly Kings are far more of a threat than he originally thought. Now after unleashiing his bretheren demons, he shall unleash monsters of unspeakable power to counter them. Toriko must travel with the Seven Deadly Sins to find his brothers and take on the approaching darkness.


**Okay so I realize that this is a story between two shonens that have yet to take off in popularity in the U.S., but I'm cool with that. Seven Deadly Sins is a cool story and Toriko is now one of my favorite shonens of all time (behind One Piece of course :P). This story may contain spoilers from previous chapters of SDS since it takes place after a defining battle in the story. Also on another note the Heavenly Kings will not be the only Toriko characters that will come into the series. I won't bring in many, but I can at least say you'll see a few familiar faces. Hopefully this does well and that both series can continue to grow! Please enjoy! **

Chapter 1

_A long time ago, four children were raised by one of the most powerful Wizards in the land. They were raised and trained to become forces to be reckoned with in their own right. Even after the disappearance of the grand Wizard Ichiryuu, the four went on to create their own legacies. Coco, the youngest of the kings, became a fortune teller and great master of poison magic. Sunny learned the manipulation of hair magic, showing new amazing and creative ways that such a magic could be ever used. Zebura was labeled the problem child of the four. Not only was he considered sociopathic, but also the most dangerous of them with his well known Sound Magic. Last but not least was Toriko who trained in physical type magic. These four were given the title of Four Heavenly Kings. _

_Once they were challenged by a group called the Seven Deadly Sins that led to a terrible battle, yielding no visible victor. Despite this, the two groups made peace with each other (aside from Zebura who did as he pleased) and helped each other through many endeavors. After some time though, the rest of the Kings followed Zebura's lead and went their own separate ways to train and become stronger. _

_The Heavenly Kings seemed to disappear, supposedly venturing out in distant lands. The only time all Kings made an appearance again was when news reached them that the Seven Deadly Sins supposedly tried to overthrow the kingdom. Each one, even Zebura, showed themselves to search out the Sins. Many assumed that the Kings were hunting them down to bring them to justice or to settle the score between their groups. In truth, the Kings wanted to know the real story. It was unknown whether the Kings ever found any of the Sins save for Coco, who was said to have been seen talking with King, Sin of Sloth. Many assumed they failed or were possibly in league together. This made many wonder of the relationship of the Sins, but the Holy Knights wouldn't dare oppose the Heavenly Kings. _

_The Kings did not disappear this time. Their names became known far and wide yet again, having nearly drifted into memory due to their absence. Each became famous for different acts, such as Toriko sacking the great slavery Kingdom of Melrose simply because he wanted to. Coco saved several kingdoms, including Camelot, by predicting natural disasters or attacks from enemies. Sunny tamed giant Snakes and kept them from destroying lands far east. Zebura was one day attacked by a great fire dragon only resulting in pissing him off. In return Zebura drove fire dragons to extinction. Supposedly Holy Knights captured him in fear of his power, but truth was he was merely bored and allowed them to lock him away so that he may come out when things become interesting again._

_Finally, after ten years since their assumed betrayal of the kingdom, the Seven Deadly Sins made their appearance again. It was no secret that they were starting to reunite, which of course brought the attention of their former allies. As it turns out, the group was framed for the incident. Now the very kingdom that they were fighting against became the one the Sins were trying to save. The true traitor, Hendricksen, had finally revealed himself. In the Kingdom of Leones, a great battle was being waged. Hendricksen's power was now more terrible than ever imagined after having drunk the blood from a gray demon. It seemed that the Holy Knights and the Sins were alone in this fight. But as fate would turn the tide, one of the Heavenly Kings was already on his way to the battlefield. _

A demon walked through a field of field of fallen warriors, either dead or too injured to move. This demon was once human and went by the name Hendricksen. For years he had planned for this great moment. Things had not gone as perfectly as they should, but that was the result of the intervention of the Seven Deadly Sins. Despite this, Hendricksen continued unwavering and sacrificed his own body. Now he seemed nigh unstoppable. At the very least that was how it seemed to the Holy Knights. Even with the aid of the Sins, they were no match for Hendricksen as he was now.

The former Druid searched the desolate field for his prize Elizabeth, unsure of her fate after a powerful Dark Nebula he unleashed. "Did I kill the sacrifice?" He hummed thoughtfully, showing no sign of regret or caution but only minor curiosity. Finally he spotted his target, raising a single brow in surprise as he saw another figure in front of Elizabeth.

"You are a remarkable man." The Druid said, mildly impressed. Standing battered and bleeding in front of the princess was none other than Meliodas, the dragon Sin of Wrath. He was not impressive looking, in truth he looked almost like a child. But no one questioned his power, not even the demon who he opposed now.

"Lord… Meliodas…" Elizabeth whimpered, tears swelling as she looked upon her hero. Not for a second more after that did Meliodas finally fall on his stomach.

"Elizabeth… Run away…" He beckoned her, using what little strength he had left to push himself up ever so little. Despite this, the princess shook her head weakly. "No. I absolutely will not…"

"Meliodas, your existence is a dangerous threat." Hendricksen declared, raising his arm and beginning to form his attack. His Black Snow started to come together, becoming a large black sphere.

Gilthunder, one of the great Holy Knights, sat up as best he could to watch the Druids attack helplessly. "No… Lord Meliodas. That attack…" He struggled to say.

"Be consumed by darkness… that swallows even the void of night." Hendricksen said as he finally released his attack. It did not move fast, but it carried the promise of death. There was nothing Meliodas could do and he knew it.

"Cap'n… you better not let anyone kill ya but me!" Ban, Sin of Envy, growled out, fear lacing his voice as he watched his best friend coming closer to death with each second. His fellow Sins Diane and King whimpered out in fear, hoping beyond reason that their captain could survive somehow.

"Lord Meliodas! You will not survive!" Gilthunder finally forced from his mouth, but his words were needless.

"You'll have to kill me as well… if you want to kill him…" Elizabeth cried out, doing her best to crawl over to her Knight. All their words fell deaf on Hendricksen's ears, for he knew it was over.

"There is no one to save you now." The Druid claimed as his Black Snow floated closer and closer to the fallen Sin.

"Yeah there is!" Said a voice, and suddenly a four legged creature hopped in front of Meliodas. It was sir Hawk, a talking pig and cleaner of leftovers at the Boar Hat bar. Hendricksen was slightly thrown off by the talking pig, but continued with his attack nonetheless.

"No, stop!" Elizabeth pleaded. Meliodas was finally able to push himself to his feet, but had no power otherwise. "Hawk… what do you… think you're doing?" He gasped out, trying to get Hawks attention. The pig made no such action as he watched the Black Snow approach.

"Get out of the way, Hawk! You'll die!" Meliodas begged, doing his best to stay standing. The pig in front of him remained unmoving, not even bothering to look back at the Sin Captain.

"It looks like if you die Elizabeth will end her life too." Hawk finally answered solemnly. "What else am I supposed to do?" The pig watched as the Black Snow was only a few meters away and gaining before letting out a sigh. "If I had known this would happen I would have eaten a lot more leftovers."

The entirety of the Sins pulled the last of their strength to watch as the Black Snow was now mere feet away, their hearts sinking as the outcome seemed impossible to stop. In return though, Hawk turned to the rest and gave a smile.

"Don't you dare die, you swine."

With his last words, the Black Snow was now only a foot or two in front of him. Without warning, the dark sphere exploded, forcing those surrounding to cover their eyes and take cover. Meliodas wrapped his arms protectively around Elizabeth to shield her from any backlash or damage. As the smoke cleared, Meliodas and Elizabeth looked upon the outcome of the blast. Standing in front of them was Hawk. He was unharmed and was not covered in black miasma as the others were. He was shutting his eyes and holding his breath as if waiting for the end. After several brief moments of waiting, he peeked out his eye to see what happened.

"Um… am I dead?" He questioned awkwardly before turning around and glancing at Elizabeth and Meliodas. The former inhaled in shock before crying out happily. "Sir Hawk! You're alive!"

"But… how?" Hawk and Hendricksen happened to ask themselves at the same time. Their answer came to them as they looked forward where the Black Snow detonated. In front of the pig was a large iron fork of some kind, now covered in black.

"Man I think the last think I ever expected to see was a pig being courageous. You did well to protect your friends." A new voice declared, suddenly appearing next to Hawk. Said pig jumped in surprise, backing up to cover Meliodas and Elizabeth.

"Wh-who are you? Don't underestimate me just because I'm a pig!" Hawk shouted, pointing a hoof threateningly at the stranger. He was tall in stature, even towering over the likes of Griamore. He was also similar in muscle mass, his entire body looking solid. He had blue hair and a claw mark scar on his cheek, and he wore orange and blue armor that seemed slightly dull but a bit of shine around the shoulders and legs, although his forearm was bare of armor save for wristbands. To most of those around he was unknown to them. But Meliodas recognized him immediately, smiling with hope.

"Toriko?!" Meliodas announced, forcing himself to stand and look upon his old friend. As soon as his name was said, recognition fell upon those around them, and the rest of the Sins widened their eyes in shock.

"Toriko is… here?" King muttered out, trying to push himself off his chest.

"And here I thought we'd never see them again~. What a shocker." Ban commented, being able to sit up at least now.

"Looks like we got a little lucky, huh?" Diane said, giving a small smile but remaining on the ground.

"You guys don't look so swell, Meliodas. What the heck happened?" Toriko complained, crossing his arms but keeping an amused smile.

"Well I had this feeling you were coming so I thought we'd let you have the winning blow for us." Meliodas lied easily, laughing slightly as he grinned up at the King.

"That's a total lie…" Elizabeth, Hawk and the rest of the Sins mumbled at the same time. Toriko all the same just laughed before nodding. "Well since you put in so much effort here I guess I can't turn my back. I'll finish this guy off for you."

"Impossible. One of the Heavenly Kings is here?" Hendricksen cursed, annoyed with his luck. He destroyed the large fork blocking his view with a quick Dark Nebula. Toriko was finally within his view, only serving to further infuriate him. "And here I thought that this was going to finally be over."

"I can't believe it… is that really one of the Heavenly Kings?" Gilthunder mumbled out, holding himself up to get a view of Toriko. Said man turned to Hendricksen with a deep glare that almost looked demon like.

"So you're the bastard trying to destroy this kingdom, huh? Looks like you've drunken a lot of demon blood. I can smell it on your breath." Toriko claimed, putting his fists together and cracking them.

"Seems the legendary sense of smell you have is not a rumor. Either way your intervention means nothing." Hendricksen said wistfully, raising his hand at Toriko. "I will suffer no foe at this point. Not even one of the Heavenly Kings. After all I heard your group was only equal to the Seven Deadly Sins and as you can see I have dealt with them easily."

Toriko only glared for a long moment before turning back to Meliodas and Elizabeth. "Sorry but I'm going to need you guys to get out of here. I don't want you getting caught up in our fight. Terry, Komatsu! Take these three out of here!"

Before anyone could ask, a large white wolf that towered over Toriko in size suddenly appeared before them. On his back was a small boy with black hair who looked unusually ordinary in comparison to those around. Hawk gawked in fear and quickly backpedalled to Meliodas and Elizabeth.

"Yes sir, I'll get them out!" The boy declared, jumping down from the wolf. He rushed up to the two and helping Elizabeth up first. "I wish I could introduce myself, but I doubt we have the time!"

"Just take Elizabeth for me, I want to stay and watch." Meliodas said knowingly, glancing at Toriko. Komatsu paused for a moment but saw the determination in Meliodas, and nodded in understanding.

"Toriko said you were strong, so I'll leave you be. Come m'lady!" Komatsu said hurriedly, grabbing Elizabeth's arms gently and helping her stand. Elizabeth refused though, looking over to Meliodas.

"Please, Lord Meliodas! Please come with me! I don't want you to be hurt further!" She pleaded, but Meliodas only gave a smile.

"Don't worry. With Toriko here, this fight is over. I'm not in any real danger." The Captain of Sins said with a confident grin. "Please take her to safety, sir midget!"

"Yes sir- wait, you're shorter than me!" Komatsu complained but continued to lead Elizabeth to the Battle Wolf. Terry leaned down, making it easier to lift her on top.

"Oi, Meliodas. Don't make promises I can't keep. I have no idea whether or not I can keep you out of the backlash." Toriko deadpanned, waving a hand in front of his face. Meliodas merely chuckled and shrugged. "I know, but I just want to see if you're the same as before."

"The same? No, I'm even-" Toriko started, but stopped as a hand came at his head with unseen speed. It was stopped, however, by Toriko himself. Toriko glanced behind him to see Hendricksen, who attempted to kill him while distracted. The Heavenly King merely grinned at him though, making the Druid glare in frustration.

"No, Meliodas. I'm even stronger now." Toriko declared, and then suddenly his aura burst forth. A large shockwave released from the Heavenly King, and above him a dark red form began to take shape. Its face was alike a demon with white hair and long fangs. Hendricksen suddenly felt the hand of death upon him, escaping from Toriko's grip and backing away as fast as possible. The demon that floated above Toriko disappeared after a moment, but the Kings demeanor remained.

"So it's true… the Heavenly Kings do have…" Hendricksen muttered in thought, momentarily sweating in fear. He brushed off the feeling though and smirked back at Toriko. "It doesn't matter. Even as powerful as you might be, you are no match for me."

"Is that so?" Toriko asks, seemingly unconcerned by his words. Instead his grin becomes malicious and again he looks similar to a devil, almost identical to the one he made an image of above him. He slashed his hands together like swords sharpening themselves, sparks flying just from the motion. "Then I guess this fight will be worth having!"

**Flying Fork!**

In a single movement, Toriko launched four prongs of energy straight at Hendricksen. They flew fast, fast enough to nearly catch the Druid off guard.

**Dark Nebula!**

In response, Hendricksen unleashed his power, hoping to disperse of Toriko's attack. As they made contact though, Hendricksen gasped as the Fork forced its way through his energy. In a quick last movement, he recoiled his head as one of the prongs pierced the mountain side where his head was. He groaned in frustration and looked forward, only to find Toriko was now in front of him.

"Hey now, if you drop your guard for even a second, **you'll die**." Toriko warned, spinning his leg forward and unleashing another attack.

**Leg Knife! **

Hendricksen was able to jump over this attack, grimacing as he watched the mountain split in half at the base. Toriko turned his head and watched as Hendricksen landed on his feet, grinning at the Druid again.

"Not bad, you were able to put your guard up and dodge. Looks like you aren't a joke at least." The Heavenly king complimented. Hendricksen didn't take time to respond as he began to form his next attack. _Even if he's this strong, he won't survive this._

**Black Snow!**

Toriko glanced up as this new attack fell. Immediately he dodged each and every drop. "It's a one-shot kill attack, huh? It even consumed my previous Fork."

Hendricksen, seeing his chance to attack, jumped forward and attempted to punch Toriko and weaken him. His attempt proved useless though as Toriko merely caught his hand.

"I'm guessing this Black Snow doesn't harm you, so…" Toriko stated before grabbing Hendricksen by the neck and lifting him above his head. "Might as well use you like an umbrella."

To say Hendricksen felt humiliated was an understatement. The laughs of Ban and King could be heard from across the field, taunting the Druid for his misfortune. While the rest of the Holy Knights found the situation far too dire, the Sins didn't seem to notice.

"You insolent **bastard**!" Hendricksen growled, grabbing onto Toriko's arms. "You can't escape this time!"

**Dark Nebula!**

Dark energy exploded from Hendricksen viciously, seeming to consume Toriko and destroy the surrounding landscape. Those around who watched were forced to cover their eyes, even Meliodas. Earth and rock debris fell through the air and a dust cloud remained over where the two were standing.

"Toriko!" Komatsu cried in horror. Along with Elizabeth and Terry, they watched from above the hillside. The Holy Knights seemed uneasy, for that same attack took them down only earlier. As the dust cleared, two figures stood only meters apart. Hendricksen and Toriko both stood tall, but a look of terror and anger covered the Druid's face while Toriko looked calm, only several small cuts being seen on him.

"I guess I hit a nerve with that last part, huh? I suppose I should treat you with more respect as my enemy." Toriko said, clapping his hands together as if praying. "Thank you for the fight. I'll be sure to remember it."

"This fight is over." Meliodas declared with a small smile.

"Man~, Toriko makes me wish I still had my Sacred Treasure. It'd be nice to fight on par with him~." Ban sighed in annoyance.

"Your likeliness of beating him in a fight is less than zero percent." Gowther stated robotically as he placed his head back on his shoulders. The others sins dropped their jaws in shock but were stopped in their musings as Hendricksen let out a roar.

"You…" Hendricksen growled, gripping his hands together, "You **dare **look down on **me**? I have laid waste to the Holy Knights **and **the Seven Deadly Sins! You are beneath-"

Toriko didn't waste any time listening, rushing in faster than Hendricksen could realize it. His fist stopped right in front of Hendricksen's guy, while Toriko gave him a death glare.

"You did well to get this far. Perhaps we can fight again if you survive this." Toriko declared, and then suddenly slammed his fist into the Druid full force.

**30-Hit Nail Punch! **

In a single swing, Toriko launched Hendricksen into the air with devastating power. The Druid lost air instantly and the impact proved to do powerful damage. He was far above in the sky.

_How devastating… I almost lost consciousness! But I have to recover and get-_ Hendricksen thought, about to regain his bearings and fly back, only to feel the same impact hit him again. This time blood spilled from his mouth and he could barely figure out what happened. "_Again?!" _And all of a sudden, the impacts started to rain down on him more rapidly, sending him far across the kingdom. He cried out in pain, but as he got farther away, his screams started to fade.

"Impossible…" Gilthunder muttered in astonishment, "He really defeated Hendricksen by himself…"

"This is one of the Heavenly Kings?" Griamore whispered, no less amazed than anyone else around. "My father was right. They are incredible."

Toriko stood at full length before turning back to Meliodas and giving a good hearted smile. "Now that that's done, I'd say now would be a good time to eat. Is anyone else hungry for a meal?"

"As usual, all you can think about is food." Meliodas laughed weakly before falling flat on his face. "But I could use something to eat too."

"Captain/Lord Meliodas!" The Sins and Elizabeth cried. Komatsu was forced to grab her and stop her from jumping off the mountain to rush over to Meliodas.

"Please madam, don't! You're heavily injured!" Komatsu berated her.

"Oh yeah Komatsu, do your thing! It looks like a lot of people could use some healing around here." Toriko announced to his partner. Komatsu paused for a moment before nodding in agreement. The young squire closed his eyes for a few moments before unleashing a blinding light around him. Instantly, everyone of the Knights and sins felt their pain and weariness begin to heal in an instant. Meliodas started to stand up and looked at his body, only to see that he was without wounds.

"No way… is he-?" He said before looking to Toriko for confirmation.

"That's right. My friend Komatsu has the blood of the Apostles running through him. Just like your princess Elizabeth does." Toriko declared, watching as Komatsu released his white aura. He opened his eyes and showed a rune of sorts in his right eye, making Elizabeth widen her eyes in shock. "That looks so… familiar…" She muttered, and suddenly her eye shared the same rune. Komatsu gaped in surprise at this.

"No way! You have this power as well?!"

"Wh-what? What do you mean?" Elizabeth cried out, unaware of her power.

"Meliodas." Toriko said, putting a hand on the Sin captains shoulder. "We've got a lot to talk about."

**To be continued in… Of Sins and Kings!**

**Well there you have it, the first chapter! I hope that was entertaining for you as it was for me! I've been meaning for a long time to finally write a story about Toriko and some other series! Seven Deadly Sins seemed to fit the bill perfectly this time around! If you have any questions or thoughts, let me know! I hope this story does good, so remember to read, review and favorite for me!**


End file.
